creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kiedy rozum śpi
Andrzej Rublow, Kiedy rozum śpi Historia grabarzy z Komárna w relacji Juraja Gablecha. Data umieszczenia oryginalnego wpisu na stronie alegoria-jaskyne.blogspot.com: 22.09.2013 Prolog „Są rzeczy na niebie i na ziemi, o których się filozofom nie śniło.” - William Szekspir Istnieją sprawy, które dla gatunku ludzkiego pozostaną na zawsze niepojęte i niemożliwe do rozumowego oraz logicznego wyjaśnienia. Niezależnie od ilości trudu włożonego w próby poznania natury pewnych zdarzeń, ich prawdziwy charakter pozostanie na zawsze wielką niewiadomą. Zatraciliśmy bowiem zdolność do prawdziwej interpretacji świata, zastępując swoją przyrodzoną wrażliwość osiągnięciami techniki oraz zmartwieniami codzienności. Odcięliśmy się od pierwotnej magii natury, czyniąc nasz obraz świata zamkniętym i hermetycznym. Wraz z historią wielkich odkryć i rozwojem społeczności, nasza wiara w nadnaturalne precedensy zanikła niemal zupełnie, ograniczając się do podsycanych przez kulturę masową teorii spiskowych i miejskich legend. To, co dla naszych praprzodków stanowiło nieodzowną część ludzkiej egzystencji, dla nas stało się na wpół zapomnianym mitem i symbolem dawnej ciemnoty. Jedyną szansą na poznanie prawdziwego i pełnego oblicza otaczającej nas rzeczywistości jest odcięcie się od dogmatów racjonalizmu i zaufanie przeczuciu. Dopiero gdy uśpimy nasze wyrafinowane umysły możemy dostrzec otaczający nas bezmiar niezwykłości i dziwów, bajecznych snów i nieopisanych potworności. Nieświadomi czyhających tam niebezpieczeństw, zanurzmy się w otchłań dziejów, niczym argonauci wypływający w podróż do Kolchidy. Wyprawa ta pozostawi nas odmienionym, burząc i rujnując ów hermetyczny porządek, zmuszając do konfrontacji z dawno zapomnianymi demonami. Uczyni nas jednak wolnymi. Część 1. Nazywam się Juraj Gablech i jestem prawie dziennikarzem. Prawie. Nie cierpię określeń typu „amator”, „bloger” lub potwarzy typu „značka novinár” - tak pogardliwie nazywają ludzi mojego pokroju zawodowi dziennikarze słowackich mediów. Oznacza to tyle co „flamastrowy dziennikarz”. Wcale nie jestem amatorem ani żółtodziobem, a już z pewnością nie jestem zapalonym oszołomem, któremu zachciało się zmieniać świat i bawić się w niepokornego reportera. Ostatnimi czasy pełno jest takich zadufanych w sobie zjebów, dla których możliwość nagrania byle zamieszania telefonem komórkowym i opatrzenia tego komentarzem na YouTube roi się jako kawał solidnej dziennikarki. Jestem wykształconym człowiekiem, człowiekiem z pasją i żyłką do wykonywania tego zawodu. Po prostu trafiłem na wiele kłód na swojej drodze. Ukończenie Wydziału Nauk Humanistycznych na Uniwersytecie Preszowskim nie zapewniło mi pracy w zawodzie ani tak pożądanej przeze mnie legitymacji prasowej. Mógłbym długo opowiadać o wszystkich machlojkach i świństwach, jakie urządzają sobie nawzajem konkurujący o zatrudnienie absolwenci, jednak moje zawodowe perypetie nie mają związku z tą historią. W rezultacie tych wszystkich przeciwności losu zostałem niezwykle oczytanym i dobrze wykształconym dwudziestosiedmioletnim bezrobotnym. Na co komuś wyższe studia i liczne publikacje w popularnych serwisach internetowych, skoro na chleb zarabia czepiając się pierwszego lepszego zajęcia? Ja jednak zawsze byłem idealistą, wziąwszy sobie za życiowy cel odkrywanie prawdy – nawet przy niesprzyjającej fortunie. Moja historia jest tak niezwykła, że sam usłyszawszy ją nazwałbym jej narratora kłamcą lub szaleńcem. Uwierzcie mi – chciałbym, żeby tak było. Chciałbym okazać się konfabulatorem, łgarzem bądź paranoikiem. Niedowierzanie i drwiny to jedyna reakcja, jakiej spodziewam się po publikacji moich zapisków. Żywię jednak nadzieję, że znajdzie się choćby jedna osoba, która da wiarę mojej reakcji i pojmie tragedię pięciorga ludzi, którzy zginęli wiosną 1994 roku w przygranicznym miasteczku Komarno. Tragedię, za którą stała siła niepojęta ludzkiemu rozumowi; tak plugawa i nieczysta, że nie mogłaby się narodzić w umyśle najpłodniejszego pisarza. Tak stara i złowieszcza, że milczą o niej najstarsze kroniki i rękopisy. Tej jedynej osobie dedykuję moją opowieść. Część 2. Historia ta wynikła z prywatnego śledztwa, jakie przeprowadziłem w tym roku w Kraju nitrzańskim – najbardziej wysuniętym na południe obszarze Słowacji. Jak już mówiłem, jestem dziennikarzem i brak legitymacji nie zmienia mojego stosunku do wykonywanej profesji. Głównym polem działalności jest dla mnie Internet, dający niezależnym dziennikarzom wprost niezwykłe pole do działania. I wcale nie mam na myśli tych wszystkich domorosłych zjebów z kamerkami. Tematem mojego największego zainteresowania była powojenna historia mojego kraju, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem przemiany ustrojowej i rozpadem Czechosłowacji na dwa państwa. Efektem mojej działalności był blog „Alegória jaskyne”, gdzie poruszałem kwestie polityczne, społeczne i kulturowe związane z Aksamitną rewolucją. Niejednokrotnie jeździłem w teren, by osobiście przepytać rolników bądź mieszkańców małych miejscowości na temat reform społecznych bądź napięć narodowo-etnicznych. Na tym właśnie polega poświęcenie w branży dziennikarskiej – w piątkową noc jechać na drugi koniec kraju, by móc rano zdać relację na temat regionalnej mniejszości dotkniętej ustawą o ochronie języka. Co więcej – jechać tam za własną forsę, by dać ludziom obiektywny obraz kontrowersyjnych wydarzeń z pierwszej ręki. Uwierzcie mi, że stara wiejska kobieta może przekazać klarowniejszy obraz sprawy, niż cała zgraja nadętych youtuberów. Ze szczególną uwagą śledziłem i komentowałem sprawy związane z rozliczaniem słowackich komunistów, którzy mimo nawałnicy dziejowej oraz licznych zbrodni wciąż żyją na poziomie wyższym niż ich ocalałe ofiary. Dlatego też duże zainteresowanie wzbudziła we mnie zapomniana już sprawa grabarzy z Komarna, o której głośno było w pierwszej połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Informacje prasowe i telewizyjne na temat wydarzeń z wiosny 1994 roku ograniczały się do ogólników i suchych danych, jednak wśród społeczności Komarna cała sprawa obrosła aurą tajemnicy i na stałe utrwaliła się w lokalnym folklorze. Media co prawda przez dłuższy czas podsycały historię zagadkowych zgonów, jednak – jak już mówiłem – był to klasyczny bełkot ludzi, którzy nie znają wszystkich szczegółów zajścia bądź celowo nie chcą się nimi dzielić. Oficjalny i potwierdzony przez okręgową prokuraturę raport mówił o serii pięciu zagadkowych zgonów, z których pierwszy miał miejsce 27 marca 1994 roku. Następne cztery nastąpiły na przełomie marca i kwietnia w okolicy starego cmentarza parafialnego. Nie byłoby w tym nic specjalnie zagadkowego – w końcu przypadki seryjnych morderstw zdarzają się nawet w najspokojniejszych miejscowościach. Prócz tragedii ofiar i ich rodzin nie mają one głębszych konsekwencji, niosąc ze sobą jedynie chwilową panikę i temat dla brukowców. W tym przypadku było jednak inaczej: ofiarą morderstwa padł Móric Salman, emerytowany komisarz lokalnej milicji. I to nie byle jaki komisarz: nie było bowiem tajemnicą, że przed 1993 rokiem był on ważnym i bezwzględnym urzędnikiem nitrzańskiej bezpieki. Najpopularniejsza teoria głosiła, że padł ofiarą linczu ze strony którejś ze swoich ocalałych ofiar. Druga teoria, wysnuta przez formującą się na nowo po zmianie ustroju prokuraturę, mówiła o wewnętrznych porachunkach między byłymi urzędnikami aparatu terroru. Nie to jednak było najbardziej enigmatyczne, bowiem mniej więcej w tym samym czasie odnaleziono szczątki lokalnego przedstawiciela marginesu społecznego, a w ciągu następnego miesiąca liczba ofiar wzrosła do pięciu. Kluczową rolę w śledztwie odgrywali grabarze z miejscowego cmentarza i prawdopodobnie na nich spadłoby całe podejrzenie, gdyby nie fakt, że dwoje z nich samemu padło ofiarą owego enigmatycznego zabójcy. Tajemnicze wydawało się również, że w żadnym reportażu nie padła ani jedna wzmianka o metodzie działania mordercy. Z reguły w mediach klarownie objaśnia się strategię „polowania” danego zabójcy, by ostrzec obywateli przed wystawianiem się na niebezpieczeństwo ataku. Tutaj jednak nie padła ani jedna wzmianka o sposobie śmierci bądź stanie odnalezionych zwłok. Mógłbym wymienić jeszcze wiele tego rodzaju nietypowych i enigmatycznych kwestii związanych ze śledztwem, jednak rozwinę i objaśnię je w dalszej relacji. Dodam jedynie, że sprawca nigdy nie został wykryty, a jego zbrodnie ustały równie szybko jak się rozpoczęły. Jeden miesiąc z życia przygranicznego miasteczka. Jeden jedyny miesiąc, którego prawdziwa historia zdołałaby zatrząść światopoglądem niejednego ułożonego człowieka. Polityczny i społeczny aspekt morderstw z Komarna zaintrygował mnie tak bardzo, że latem tego roku postanowiłem wszcząć prywatne dziennikarskie dochodzenie i spróbować rzucić cień światła na dramatyczne wydarzenia sprzed 19 lat. W Sierpniu zorganizowałem czas i środki na podjęcie śledztwa, którego konsekwencje zmieniły mnie nie tylko jako reportera, ale i człowieka w najszerszym tego słowa znaczeniu. Kategoria:Opowiadania